CROSSOVER:Sonic Fanon and Undertale
Alright, this is basically gonna be my characters taking the role as various Undertale characters. (So don't expect line-for-line rip-offs) With that said, Frisk/Chara will still be the main character. Now lets move on! Involved Characters Frisk/Chara Eden Ashura Kara Xia Dawn Vanguard Squall Yevon Alex Part 1:Surprise Visit To The Underground! Frisk/Chara awoke in a bed of yellow flowers and got up. Then walked away into the next room. Where Yevon appeared and said "What the"? "A human"? "I guess SOMEONE is gonna have to teach ya how it is down here". Luckily, a boulder hits Yevon and causes him to teleport away. Then eden looks at Frisk/Chara and says "Ah, a human". "You must stay here in the ruins however". "If you leave..." "They'll kill you..." "Squall will kill you..." "So its better that you just stay here". AT THE END OF THE RUINS... "Very well". "Prove to me that you can survive out there"! BOSS FIGHT: Eden After dodging attack after attack, Eden finally says "You may pass" and spares you. (this will be ALL 3 paths in ONE, you'll see how) Frisk/Chara decides to attack Eden, killing her. "At my most vurnerable moment..." Then Eden drops dead and Chara continues on and exits the ruins. Part 2:Meeting The 2 Brothers After leaving the ruins, Chara runs into Alex, who pulls the 'whopee cushion in the hand trick' oover... them? (I guess Frisk is still in there) Then after crossing a bridge, hiding behind a lamp, and watching Alex talk to Ashura, Chara continues forward into the land of ice and snow. AFTER SOLVING LIKE 5 PUZZLES... Chara walks through the town of Snowdin, only to find that it was empty. Then Chara continued on into a blizzard. Chara sees a shadow in the distance and looks over at it. It was Ashura! "HUMAN"! "I, THE GREAT ASHURA WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU"! Chara takes 2 steps forward. "HEY"! "I GOTTA SAY"! "YOU'RE A WEIRDO"! "YOU DON'T LIKE PUZZLES, YOU ALWAYS WALK CLOSER WHILE OTHERS ARE TALKING TO YOU.." Chara stands in front of Ashura. Ashura dispells the blizzard and says "You know what"? "I don't think you mean well". "Do you"? Then Ashura summons a blade and holds it in one hand. "I no longer believe in you human". BOSS FIGHT:Ashura After reducing Ashura's HP to 0, his head falls off and his body disintegrates. Then Ashura's head says "I still don't believe in you". "All your power will do for you is prolong your death". then Ashura's head disintegrates while Chara walks away to the next area. Then we see Alex come out from behind some trees and pick up Ashura's helmet. He cries a bit and then looks at Chara walking away. Then Alex says "Brother, I will avenge you in due time". Part 3:The Battle Against A True Heroine! Chara entered Waterfall and kept walking. Eventually reaching a bridge. Then a random monster kid attacks, but is slain with one blow. Then Chara continues on to see a armored mobian standing atop a rock spire. The mobian jumps down and says "So the reports were true". "There IS a human in the underground". Then Kara takes her helmet off and says "And based on the body count, not a friendly one either". "But I am Kara, captain of the royal guard of King Squall". "And since you decided to not show any mercy to that kid, I, Kara will strike you down"! BOSS FIGHT:Kara After running away from Kara and then tiring her out, you attack her, reducing her HP to 0. However, Kara begins to glow and transforms into Kara The Undying! "Your reigh of terror ends here human". "I will destroy you and set all of us free from this nightmare"! BOSS FIGHT:Kara The Undying True to her name, Kara doesn't allow Chara to kill her. Instead, Kara says "Even THAT amount of power can't kill you"? "What the hell are you humans made of"? "STOP BEING SO DAM RESISTANT"! yelled Kara as she goes all out and still fails to kill Chara. Then Chara attacks the tired Kara and reduces her HP to 0 again. Kara just laughs and says "And thats it for me it seems". "I'm off to join my brother that YOU killed". "Seeya in Hell, bitch". says Kara before disintegrating. Then Chara walks away, off to Hotland. Meanwhile, Alex finds Kara's chestplate and picks it up. He cries again and says "Dammit"! "I'm too slow"! "I could've saved you"! Then Alex looked at Chara walking away again and said "You're messing with the wrong family bitch". Then Alex strapped Kara's chestplate to his belt as well as having Ashura's helmet on his back. Then Alex walks over to a ferry boat and says "Take me to the capital". Part 4:Meeting The Mage And The Arrogant One! Chara wanders through Hotland and finds no one anywhere. Even the lab was empty. Chara was about to enter the core, when Xia suddenly blasted her with a fireball. Then Xia said "I got the call from my little sister". "Her name was Kara". Then Xia turned dark form and said "But I bet you knew that already YOU GENOCIDAL ABOMINATION"! yelled Xia. BOSS FIGHT:Xia Xia tried her best to overpower Chara, but to no avail. Chara reduced Xia's HP to 0. Then Xia said "Hmph". "If you think killing everyone will complete you, you're wrong". "DEAD WRONG"! said Xia before disintegrating. Then Chara entered the core. However Alex soon appeared back at the entrance.he picked up Xia's necklace and cried again. This time, he put the necklace on and said "THAT DOES IT"! "I WILL TURN THAT HUMAN TO DUST MYSELF"! Then Alex teleported to the capital and was watching through a mirror to see what happened in the core. AFTER REACHING A DARK PLACE NEAR THE END OF THE CORE... Chara reached Dawn, who was sitting in a chair. Then Dawn saw Chara and said "And this must be the human I've heard SO MUCH about". Then Dawn stood up and put on 2 familiar-looking gauntlets. Then Dawn said "These belonged to my sister Kara, the captain of the royal guard in Waterfall". then Dawn turned super and said "And the reports said a human that looks JUST LIKE YOU is the reason that she's dead". Then Dawn spit out her toithpick she had in her mouth and said "I may not have my sister's DETERMINATION, but I'll still whoop your ass". "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT"! BOSS FIGHT:Dawn After a few good hits, Dawn's HP was reduced to 0. Then Dawn said "You've come this far". "But why"? "What motivates you enough to kill all of us"? Then Dawn disintegrates and Chara continues to the end of the core to face Vanguard. Alex appears and picks up the 2 gauntlets that Dawn used. He then cries loudly before turning dark forn and saying "That human..." "It can't be human..." "Its a demon in disguise..' Then Alex teleports back to the capital and says to Squall "There is a muderous human on the loose". "It has killed 4 of my siblings and your wife". Part 5:The Robot And The Capital! Squall suddenly bursts out with "WHAT"!?!?!? "HOW DARE THAT HUMAN EVEN TOUCH MY WIFE"! Then Squall walks over to a cabinent and pulls out Excalibur and Ragnarok. "She asked me to never use them on humanity again". said Squall. But then he looked pissed off and said "But that is no human". Chara runs into Vanguard as he guards the entrance to the capital. Vanguard glares at Chara and says "After hearing about what you've done, you're more than a threat to just Mobians". "But humans too". "Now THATS a problem". "You see, I can't be a star without an audience". Then Chara took a step towards Vanguard. Vanguard just laughed and said "My original function was to kill humans". "So stay back or prepare to face the music"! Chara walked closer and Vanguard said "Fine, then I'll show you my true form"! Vanguard transforms into Vanguard NEO! BOSS FIGHT:Vanguard NEO Unlike Mettaton, Vanguard actually puts up a fight in his final form. But after landing about 20 good strikes, Vanguard goes down and says "I guess you don't wanna join my fan club". Then Vanguard gets a phone call that says "But nobody came". Then Vanguard explodes, allowing Chara to pass into the capital. Chara wanders around the capital. Eventually running into Yevon again. You keeps saying things like "Its almost time" and "We'll soon own the underground". Chara reaches a save point and then walks into the next room. After killing all of the monsters on the way to the castle, Chara reaches another save point and then walks into a bright room with the sound of bells ringing... Part 6:Judgement! Chara walks into the room and keeps walking onwards. Until a figure suddenly appears in front of Chara. Then the figure says "So you've been busy I see". "I have a question for ya". "Do you think that even the worst person can change if they try hard enough"? The Frisk half makes them say yes. Then the figure reveals itself to be Alex! "Really"? "Then do you think that people should take FULL responsability for their actions"? Again, the Frisk half forced them to shake their head yes. Then Alex said "Interesting..." "THEN WHY DID YOU KILL MY FAMILY"!?!?!? Alex suddenly became more crazed and said "Here's a better question for ya". "DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME"!?!?!? "Because if you take 1... more... DAM... STEP..." "You REALLY won't like what happens next". Chara took another step and Alex laughed. "Welp, this is why I ENJOY making ptomises". "Sorry Ashura, I was too scared to save you". "Sorry Kara, I was too slow to save you". "Sorry Xia, I wanted to warn Squall too early". "Sorry Dawn, I could see your fate and was STILL too scared to do anything". Then he said "I'm not scared anymore". Then Alex created 8 blades made out of bones and held 4 in each hand. "I will judge you with all the fury and hatred I have towards you". "Someone like you doesn't even deserve A BAD TIME"! "No, you deserve an EQUAL". "One that will defend those they love with as much DETERMINATION as the one that used it to murder them"! "It's funny how the more you HATE someone, the easier it is to stop them from living". "But no matter how much you LOVE someone, you can't bring them back from the dead"! Then Alex looked demonic and said "But thats where I draw the line". Then Alex said "I keep my promises..." "And I promise you..." "DEMON"! "That I will break your neck and watch you as you struggle for life". "That is what someone of your equal would do". BOSS FIGHT:Alex After a tough fight, Chara reduced Alex's HP to 0. Alex fell to a kneeling stance and said "Even as your equal...?" Then Alex suddenly stood up and his eyes glowed red and blue. Then he turned dark and said "I was too naive". "You don't deserve an equal either". Then the spirits of Ashura, Kara, Xia, and Dawn all appear around Alex. They all gave power to Alex and he transformed into hyper form. "You don't deserve life or death". "I will banish you to the Hell that lies in between". Then Alex summoned a flaming bone, a mechanical bone, a blue bone, a magenta bone, a bone sword, an orange bone, a green bone, and a spiky bone. Then Alex ripped open his own chest and ripped out 8 ribs. Then the 8 bones flew into his chest and it healed. Then Alex said "You murdered the half of my family I still had..." "I have no mercy for people like you". "But you know what"? "I'll give you 1 more chance". Alex is sparing you. Chara tries to decide what to do. Chara chooses to attack. However, Alex dodges and says "I knew it". "People like you are NEVER satisfied". "An equal can STALL you". "But one thats greater can STOP you". Then Alex sneered and said "And face it, even Jerry is greater than you". Then Alex became Ultra Alex! "But enough talk". "Every breath you take is 1 too many"! BOSS FIGHT:Ultra Alex "Its a beautiful day outside kid". "Birds are singing and flowers are blooming". "On days like these, kids like you..." "SHOULD BE DEAD WHERE THEY STAND AND BURNING IN HELL"! After a long battle, Chara defeated Alex a second time. Alex lost the power from his 8 siblings and fell to his knees. Then he said "Is there no justice in this world"? Alex began to bleed more and more as his power began to fade. Then he glared at Chara and said "Even though you killed 5 of us, I'll make you another promise". "Even after my death, I'll still be stronger than you". Then Alex stood up, despite his blood leaking from his wound. "Welp, I'm going to TUFC". (The Underground's Fried Chicken) Then Alex looked around and saw the spirits of his 8 siblings. He reached out to Ashura and said "Ashura, do... you want... anything...?" Alex said before falling back to his knees. Chara walked past Alex and continued on to the throne room. However, Alex managed to send 1 last psychic message before he died. He sent it to the Mobians's last hope. Part 7:Facing The King And Jester! Chara walked into the throne room. Squall awaited on his throne and stood up at the sight of Chara. Then Squall said "What kind of monster are you"? "I know of none that are as evil as you". Then Chara took a step forward. Squall glared at Chara and actually got her to step back. "Your tricks won't work on me human". said Squall. "I am Dragonborn". "You may have unlimited DETERMINATION, but I have the power of my fellow dragon-kin". Then Squall said "But before I free us Mobians from your terror, lets take a look at what you've done". Then Squall said "You wiped out the last 5 members of a family, killed my gatekeeper, and you even killed..." Then Squall lowered his head and said "Human, it hasn't been a honor to have known you". "You killed my dear Eden". "Goodbye". Then Squall summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok before saying "I will show no mercy human". Then Squall activated his Dragon Aspect and roared, shattering the mercy button. BOSS FIGHT:Squall After a long battle that almost killed Chara, she finaly reduced Squall's HP to 0. Squall fell to his knees and said "So that is how it ends for me". Then Squall glared at Chara enough to make her flinch. Then Squall stood up and yelled "NO"! "I WON'T LET YOU HARM ANOTHER LIVING THING EVER AGAIN"! Then Squall made it rain inside the castle and thunderbolts drifted down from the sky and healed him back to full HP. Then Squall's eyes turned black and he said "I was prepared for you this entire time". Then Chara actually looked scared as Squall's teeth became sharper and he grew scales. Then the 6 souls flew towards Squall! However, Squall suddenly fell injured as he said "There is 1 that can beat you". "But he's trapped on the other side of the barrier". then Yevon appeared and said "You fools still haven't beaten this human yet"? Then Squall said "Yevon, take my soul as well as the other 6". "Destroy this human before it destroys us". Then Squall died and his soul flew over to Yevon. Who absorbed all 7 and became his robotic spider dragon form and said "Sorry human, but in this world, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED"! BOSS FIGHT:Yevon Part 9:Mobius's Last Hope! (The Final Battle) After a brutal battle against Yevon, Chara destroyed him and then claimed all 7 souls. Chara then broke the barrier and stepped outside. Only to find a hedgehog with dragonic eyes waiting for her. Chara took a step towards him and he blasted her back to the throne room with a push from his hand. He walked after Chara and said "So you're the human that murdered all of my friends". Chara stood up and tried to attack him. But he caught her by the wrist and said "I heard that you killed my Mother and Father too". Then he blasted Chara with a laser and said "I am Neon, son of King Squall and Queen Eden". "That makes me royalty". Then Neon glared at Chara with the same glare as his father. Then Neon said "Do you know why I was banished outside of the barrier"? "It was because of YOU HUMAN"! "When you fell down here, I was banished for fear that I would kill you because of my hatred towards humanity". Then Neon said "If my father wouldn't have banished me until you left, I would have killed you before my Mother even saved you". Then Neon said "But you don't remember me you say"? "Well howdy, it's me, your best... enemy". Then Neon turned into a rocky dragon and said "Prince Neon The Hedgehog"! BOSS FIGHT:Neon After an intense battle, Chara managed to lower Neon's HP to 0. Then Neon said "Your DETERMINATION is THAT strong"? Then Eden and Squall's spirits both appeared and Squall said "No, use the words that float through your head"! Then Eden said "And remember Neon, your DETERMINATION IS JUST AS POWERFUL AS HERS"! Then the spirits of all the mobians gather around Chara and Neon. Neon then enters dragon form and grows a dark cloak made of rocks along with 2 giant rock greatswords. then he grows ghostlike dragon scales along with magma armor! Then Neon says to Chara "You caused this, bitch". "And it can't be undone either". Chara begs for mercy and starts spamming the mercy button. Then Neon said "You want mercy"? "Its too late now bitch". "I will destroy your body and personally send your soul to Hell"! FINAL BOSS FIGHT:Dragon Neon Chara battled hard against Neon, but none of her attacks could even mark him. His DETERMINATION had exceeded anything Chara could even touch. Neon reduced Chara's HP to 0 and said "Now you know how it felt to everyone else when you did that to them". Then Neon said "I can just reset this timeline if I want to". "But I'd rather erase you from them all first"! Then Neon erased Chara from every timeline and then reset the world, bringing everything back to normal once again. THE END... Part 2 Will be coming to the Hub Wikia. ''- Dio'' Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction